


40 Headcanons About Doctor Strange

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, headcanon based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: They are very "canon facts based" and some of them are canon because the comics confirmed later on.





	40 Headcanons About Doctor Strange

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-X8MM1W5qcXU/Wr5t7MQSkoI/AAAAAAAAKMs/tIVsedXDy282-K0caBOxBDdsgO0E5lLtwCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/doctor_strange_collage_poster_by_asherlockfan-dby2d4o.jpg)

  1. The more Stephen uses magic, the more his body’s metabolism changes. That’s why he has to eat mystical food (that come from magic creatures). Since his “conversion” isn’t complete (he’s still human) he also has to eat normal food.  
  


[](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-E521C9FM12E/Wr_HoDyCbiI/AAAAAAAAKhY/kD5v0e_91n4qGJTjM-GdMWHrmeA4uw0pwCKgBGAs/s1600/14666326_1811533162402244_8127239101294239649_n.jpg)

  2. If someone use their mystic potential all at once without the proper training and knowledge about spells, their body will age and turn into dust, in case all the potential is used.
  3. Spells that are used properly normally don’t degenerate the user’s body, unless the spell requires such sacrifice.
  4. If a normal person stays in their astral form for over 12h, their physical body might die. Normally, a common person’s body without their astral form can survive for 24h maximum. However, if the person or being has developed/awakened their mystic potential, the time the body can resist might be increased.
  5. Depending of how strong someone’s mystic potential is, their astral form can survive regardless of their body. The free astral form however, is not exactly a ghost.
  6. Stephen, in his astral form, even not being a ghost, can posses people, things and beings, move through walls and float, but he also can touch people, beings and objects. That difference is determined by Stephen’s focus, by his relative speed towards the objects and by the strength something is pressed or thrown against his astral body.
  7. Beings stuck in their astral form without a body might vanish after some time as well as become an independent life form, that is neither properly dead or alive.
  8. Stephen can push people’s astral forms out of their bodies.  
  


[](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-4OB8zbgypTM/Wr_HoF6AfjI/AAAAAAAAKhY/a3J5DS_3RsEnQVUBKjK5LHND7MdPknoWwCKgBGAs/s1600/chiwetel-ejifor-as-baron-mordo.jpeg)

  9. According to many fans and the Marvel’s official game “Avengers Academy”, Doctor Strange’s element is water. Maybe because of how fluid his personality is, being able to seem extremely cruel and dangerous as well as very sweet and warm. It’s also possible it’s related to the impact “water” had in his life in a symbolic way.
  10. After checking the opinion of many fans, reading about the character and about the Harry Potter’s Hogwarts Houses, Doctor Strange, in my opinion, is mostly like a Slytherin, even if he also has great skills related to the other houses.
  11. Is Agamotto’s reincarnation but doesn’t remember shit.
  12. Is dorkier than Agamotto and 1000% more naive. Eats more cake.
  13. Stephen ~~is sexier when he combs his hair back~~ has short hair, while Agamotto had long/medium hair.
  14. Stephen’s white stripes could have been a result of stress.
  15. He used to be an alcoholic (it got worse after the car crash) and he was a wandering homeless for weeks.
  16. Keeping a goatee was one of the ways he found to start over.
  17. Stephen’s powers increase with his confidence and emotional condition. The more confident he is, the more powerful his powers become.
  18. He uses a LOT of hair gel.  
  


[](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-6k33kyzroG4/WrM7eIxVMdI/AAAAAAAAKA0/ziFgkmfkjFkQrOuT36YIvei5pGTmLb6kgCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/Captura%2Bde%2Btela%2Bde%2B2018-02-22%2B00-38-52.png)

  19. It’s very rare to spot Stephen without any hair gel on his head, it’s a good chance to rub his hair without getting your fingers sticky. When not wearing hair gel, his hair is a lot softer and his fringe keeps falling on his face.
  20. Stephen combs his hair back entirely when he wants to look stronger and more severe.
  21. Stephen spends most of his free time floating around, even upside down when he’s boring.
  22. Stephen loves apples.
  23. The Cloak can become any piece of clothing, creating illusions over Stephens robes, making them look normal clothing.
  24. He pronounces “Twetter” instead of “Twitter” (canon).
  25. His favorite drink is Cappuccino with Soy Cream on top.
  26. Stephen needs to eat both normal food and mystic food, such as mystic creatures.  
  


[](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-V0u7-un_PGI/WrM9GLbZLrI/AAAAAAAAKBk/kYe8Ad3QdUYR9D4CHfPnDmS2qYBCs2PiACPcBGAYYCw/s1600/Captura%2Bde%2Btela%2Bde%2B2018-03-22%2B02-19-47.png)

  27. He can eat souls, but he doesn’t.
  28. He can absorb people’s vital and mystic energy to feed, but he doesn’t.
  29. Even if people might be convinced his doctor skills were ruined because of the constant shaking of his hands, he is capable of canalizing his mystic potential into his hands, temporarily healing them, just like Jonathan Pangborn managed to walk and run even with his broken spine. While doing that, however, he can’t use magic.
  30. Even if Stephen might not work as a doctor or as a surgeon, that doesn’t remove such titles from him.
  31. His eyes don’t have a defined color like blue or green since they’re gray and change color depending of the light, but his eyes get more and more silver as he uses more and more magic.
  32. He’s a Scorpio.
  33. His hair probably got white prematurely due to stress.
  34. The car crash didn’t harm only his hands, but also his arms and legs, specially close to the extremities.
  35. Stephen doesn’t wear gloves just because he doesn’t want others to see his scarred hands, but also because he doesn’t want to see them himself. 

[](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-h4RW-Glt11Y/Wr5xd5MxprI/AAAAAAAAKMU/Ydxk57jrWhUbMbMz7ZDVLTV2FOLZ8zJpgCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/doctor_strange_collage_poster_edit_by_asherlockfan-dby289t.jpg)

  36. By the time Stephen was lost and hurt, he stopped looking after himself, wearing simpler clothes, giving up on shaving or cutting his hair. Now that he regained his self confidence, he’s returning to normal, that being the complete opposite. Now he cares so much about how he looks. He combs his hair and uses gel until he thinks his look is perfect. He’s particularly fond of the effect his white hair strands cause, so he always combs his hair in a way those strands get evident. When it comes to shaving, he chose to keep a rather elaborate goatee and when it comes to clothing, he chose elaborated belts and layers, specially to fight against his habit of not caring about  himself. His almost exaggerated self care includes choosing his shampoos and conditioners very carefully, including perfumes and lotions.
  37. Stephen loves to hug pillows. When he goes to bed, he normally hugs the pillow his head is resting upon, meaning he likes large pillows. If he can’t hug the pillow he’s using, he tends to hug another. If you’re sleeping near him, he might use you as a pillow.
  38. Sometimes, Stephen likes to set his alarm clock to beep two hours before the time he has to wake up so he’ll have the pleasure to know he can still sleep for 2 hours.
  39. He got white hair when he was in his early twenties (confirmed canon by the comics Damnation.)
  40. He feels pain all the time, even when in astral form.




End file.
